The End of Time
by Nina Detroit
Summary: Alice regrets leaving behind Underland and a very special friend, but perhaps there is another way back? A short sad story that concludes the film a little differently from the original ending. Featuring Alice and the Hatter.


The End of Time, and Back Again

A short story by Nina Detroit

The wind blew the rain forcefully into her face as Alice clung to the rigging with all the strength she could muster. Her blonde hair had mostly unravelled from the neat plait she had put it in earlier that morning and strands of it danced viciously about her face. Her blue dress and overcoat was completely soaked through and her teeth were chattering with the cold, but Alice's eyes remained fixed to the horizon as though she was watching for something.

But in truth Alice was not seeing what her eyes were looking at. All she could see was the sad, distant face of a lost friend. Pale as though in death, but hair that was bright and wild. His eyes: sad and lonely on their last parting. She closed her eyes for a brief second and regretted that decision to leave behind the only happiness she had ever found.

Another sharp gust of wind threatened to tear her from the ship's desk and throw her overboard, but she gripped the coarse rope as though her life depended on it, and waited for the storm to pass.

'Captain!' cried a sailor elsewhere on the deck where he was struggling to control the sails 'We should take cover for the night!'

'Nay!' Alice heard the reply from high above her head where the Captain was holding steady the wheel 'She can hold a little longer.'

Alice respected the Captain's fearless and reckless attitude towards life, and his stratified way of dealing with bad situations. In fact he reminded her greatly of the dear friend she had left behind. She felt tears prickle in her eyes, why had she decided to leave? Was there something here that was more important than back in Underland? She had discovered so many things in Underland, more about herself than life but nonetheless things that she would never ever forget. And what was one raging storm in comparison to the fearsome Jabberwocky? Alice prayed that in China she would forget all about the world she had left behind and perhaps in time the memories would fade and the wounds would heal.

Suddenly the ship lurched to one side as a severe gust took hold of one of the sails that still billowed about. Alice lost grip of the rigging and found herself tumbling over: heading straight into the sea. Just as she was falling over the side of the lurching ship: a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety. Gasping from the shock and the waves that had crashed over her, Alice clung to her saviour.

'That was a close one.' Remarked an almost too calm, gently Scottish voice. Alice gazed up into the eyes of her saviour and gasped.

'Hatter?'

'Aye.' His eyes twinkled. Alice took a shaky step back to get a better look at him through the driving rain. He was dressed in simple sailor's garb and his bright orange hair was slightly more red in colour and tamed with a ribbon at his neck. But his eyes were still the same alluring shade of yellow and green and danced in amusement at her amazement.

'But... how?' Alice wanted to know. The Hatter placed a finger to his lips to shush her and beckoned her over to the side of the ship, taking her hand in his. As he did Alice shivered with delight.

'I felt your longing for Underland.' He whispered. 'Look deep into the water Alice.' She obeyed eagerly and through the raging waters she could see the shimmering images of the White Rabbit, the White Queen, the March Hare, the Tweedle twins and all of her other friends from Underland. She gasped again.

'Oh Hatter.' She sighed wistfully 'is this true?'

'Aye.' Then he bent closer to her ear 'Underland is where you belong, Alice.'

'Oh... I know!' Alice gazed back at him sighing again, 'If only I had decided to stay, I could be there now...'

'You can still come home to Underland.'

'I can? How?'

'Just jump in.' He waved his hand at the sea. Alice eyed it almost doubtfully.

'Truthfully? It would work?'

'Aye, the White Queen made it so. Jump, Alice, and we can be together forever!' he kissed her lightly on the cheek 'I'll go with you.'

Alice nodded. The ship lurched to the side again, and found herself leaning closer towards the images in the sea of her friends in Underland.

'Can it be?' she murmured, the Hatter nodded reassuringly. Alice smiled and finally she knew where she belonged. Without a backwards glance at the Captain, or the other crew, Alice and the Hatter jumped.

'God's bones!' the Captain cried as he watched Miss Alice jump over the side of the ship. 'Woman overboard!' The sailors rushed to the side, one brought rope to haul Alice back to the ship but when they reached the side of the boat and peered into the choppy waters there was no sign of her.

'Alice!' they called desperately and one of the sailors looked at the Captain for reassurance.

'I don't know why she jumped!' the Captain exclaimed horrified 'Why on earth would she have jumped into the sea during a storm?'

'Maybe someone pushed her.' Suggested a sailor worriedly, but the Captain shook his head sadly.

'Nay. There was no one with her. She was all alone.'


End file.
